A Dilemma between Two Worlds
by beno11180
Summary: A story depicting what might likely have happened to the lol planet, runeterra. Lol characters belong to Riot Games
1. A Traveller

This chapter is revisited to make more sense, and be part of a larger story

Chapter 1

A purple portal appeared in the barren landscape. A boy of around 20 years walked out. (Boy would be an understatement, seeing the things he'd been in). 'This is the league world, right?'  
'Yes, you already have an acute grasp of portals and their function. Considering the way you entered your first portal, it's an improvement. The boy shrugged and ran a hand through his curly locked hair. His face showed the amount of strength he possessed, and provided enemies with intimidation, and friends with hope. The dark cloak he wore made him feel invulnerable to all foul things, considering he'd escapes the last few unscathed. He smiled and relished the grip on his companion. He let power flow freely trough Virden, knowing how he had found the sword some three years ago, and had only recently discovered that it had a personality of its own.

'So, I have come here to increase my sexuality, because I'm going to need it in the upcoming battles?'  
'Yes, Benjamin, not all battles are fought by blade or magic. Some, as you know, are fought mentally and others sexually. Do you remember this place?'  
'Yes, Virden, my memory is returning now. Are you sure Danearys and the others are going to be fine? Do I need to bring Riven here again for the world to change?'  
'There is no need Ben, and yes Danearys is safe, you helped repell the darkness which although will return, will take quite a long time.'  
'Very well, let's make our way over to the institute.'

Ben took swift steps across the landscape. He recalled the warren parties. Swain for noxus, Jarvan 3 for demacia, Tyndamere and Ashe for Frejlord. Ashe... he remembered about Ashe, the Frejlordian queen. He had seen her once in person, when he was relaying a message from ionia tto demacia who had teamed up with Frejlord. He remembered her womanly smell, her blue cloak which made her more alluring, her breasts, which couldn't fit properly in her bra, her ass when she turned around. Oh he remembered. Maybe Ashe would be a good start to my sexual inclusion.  
'I wouldn't advise you to start with Ashe, her sexual prowess far exceeds yours at this level. Just play along, and soon you can sleep with her'  
'Damn it, I want to get inside her so bad'  
'Patience, my friend', Virden told him.

His lust for Ashe broke down and he remembered the more saddening parts of the war. He had lost many a good friend in that war and had suffered his first sword through the left flank of his body, which had rendered him unconscious for a week and unable to perform heavy tasks for a month.

He abruptly dismissed his thoughts and focused on his surroundings. He was now quite close to the institute, remembering the main entrance which led to the courtyard and then the work offices. The summoning platform was theoretically not there. But it was in a form of crystal energy, which champions teleported to. The institute had been a built as a source of peace among the champions. It had been created as a last resort, because although, it gave protection to every champion, the world was never the same again. Well, I'm to here change that, I guess thought Ben to himself.

As he made his way across to where the office might be, a thick musky scent entered his nostrils. It was the scent of a woman, one he recognized. It was Ahri, a woman with nine tails that was rumoured to suck the life out of a man during intercourse. Ben usually steered clear of her, as the friends he had that fucked with Ahri, became sexual maniacs, and craved entirely for sex. This he knew, because two of them had actually tried to rape him.

'Well, hello there', Ahri gave him a wink. Adrenaline began pumping through Ben.

'Virden, i need to get settled here first, then I'll fuck this crazy bitch afterwards'

'Yes, it's best to get yourself sorted out first, then you can start training.'

Meanwhile, Ahri had leaned in closer to him, and her eyes glowed a brilliant yellow. She pushed his face into her breasts, but Ben lifted his face up and told her, 'Look, I'll talk to you later, ok?'

'Sure', Ahri crooned. Before, he left Ahri stroked his crotch quickly and gave him a kiss.

As Ben trudged onwards, he met champions he recognized, and who some of them were actually his friends. He spotted Ashe. He took in her figure and nodded in satisfaction. She hadn't changed a bit. He quickly resigned himself to speaking with Leblanc, who he assumed would be the leader here. He entered the group of buildings and climbed to the top floor. There, he saw Leblanc sitting at a desk. He walked in and greeted her.

'Greetings, traveller' said Leblanc prominently.

'Greetings, Leblanc'

'How do you know my name?'

'Coz you were one of the more influential beings that started the war for Runeterra.'

'War? What are you talking about?'

'They know nothing, Ben. That's why no-one recognized you. They were brainwashed to remove any feelings for each other. War does not happen in this world. Virfden told him

'Why am I here then? They don't fight, everything is good.' Ben spoke through his mind.

'A fantasy world is no world at all. You could either save the whole planet of Runeterra and its inhibitants, or you can destroy the planet, coz its almost better they die.'

So, Leblanc, can I join the league?'

Under normal circumstances, you'd have to train for one year to be eligible for the League. As you are a traveller and we have no records of you training, we can't really allow you.

Ben stood silent, waiting for her to continue

'But', Leblanc continued, 'If you can beat the fuck out of Draven, you can join instantly.'

Draven? Ah yes, he's the stuck-up prick with the flashy axes. The Noxian executioner, with his brother Darius, Katarina, the cruel but beautiful assasin, Talon, Swain and Cassiopeia. They were the main force of Noxus. Those axes spilled lots of blood in their days, Ben thought darkly.

'I'm willing to oblige with your conditions'

Leblanc frowned. 'You still haven't told me your name.'

Hmm...well its Benjamin.


	2. Reputation

Hello guys. beno here with chapter 2 of A Dilemma Between Two Worlds.

Pls don't hesitate to post reviews and tell me what you would like to see in this story.

Hope you enjoy. Later Sorry for the bad pun :3

**Chapter 2**

'Well, I'll see you later, Leblanc'

'Sure. I'll be waiting for good news.'

Outside, in the courtyard, he saw no signs of Ahri and breathed a sigh of relief. What he did see was Ashe, Tryndamere and Riven.

'Who are you?' the barbarian asked. 'Another wanton champion? Pah!' he spat on the ground.

'Hello', Ben smirked, 'Tryndamere'.

'How the fuck does a wussy like you know my name!' Tyndamere raised his sword in a threatening manner.

Tryndamere, Ashe's husband. I don't know what the fuck she sees in him. Oh yeah, she doesn't see anything. She did it for her people to stop the barbarians from destroying Frejlord. Strong but rash, like a barbarian.

Ashe jumped in and spoke up, 'Pls, excuse the arrogant bastard. He's been that way with people for a long time.'

'I don't really give a fuck about scum like him, my queen', Ben bowed.

Ashe blushed, Tryndamere was seeing red, Riven was frustrated at what how it seemed that Ben was wooing Ashe. His blade was also heating up.

'I get that that was not such a smart move' Ben told Virden.

'Of course it wasn't! That's why you need to train your sexuality. You need to start thinking ahead of your cock.

'Well, that's gonna be hard', Ben chuckled to himself.

'S-s-stop embarrassing me' Ashe blushed and Ben felt himself getting more entangled in the strange emotion called love. Ashe was completely flattered and in spite of Tryndamere's murderous gaze, she continued, 'I'm not a queen, but I can be your queen', she blushed.

Tryndamere made his move, and though Ben was dumbstruck, he was completely adapted to the constant changes in his environment, and matched Tryndamere's strike with his own. He decided to scare off the barbarian, so he applied more force in his parry and sent Tryndamere flying backwards.

'Hmmph. You'd do well not to cross me' It was Ben's turn to issue threats.

Maybe it was the steel tone in Ben's voice, or the force and speed with which he had blocked his strike, but Tryndamere decided to shut up.

'Very well, Ashe and Riven, and Trynda, I will catch you later.'

'Wait, how do you know my name?' Riven asked the trailing dust.

Ben was already gone and decided to seek Draven out in the pub.

He entered the dingy pub and smiled. This was where he'd celebrate after a good mission. There were always some champions or girls that would striptease on the poles. He'd had some crazy nights here with his friends. Damn.

Right now, Gragas ws serving his usual beer pints and Miss fortune and Nidalee were showing off to the other champions. Garen, Jarvan, Lux and Katarina were seated talking together. The cardmaster was showing off some of his tricks which, compined with the invisible Evelynn made them all fall for his tricks. He noticed a cat that came his way and curled itself around him.

'Oh hey, Nidalee'.

Suddenly, he felt events shift, and rolled aside as a blade was thrown where he was a second ago. Without looking around, he got up and said,

'Hey Katarina'.

'Hmphh.. fancy moves', the assassin scoffed.

'Cut out the cold assassin act. We all know you're just a lonely bitch that wants to get laid. You'd even do it with Talon', Ben laughed at the infuriated look on Katarina's face and easily dodged another blade.

How-the-fuck-are-you-dodging-all-of-my-blades! Katarina erupted in a volley of blades. Ben easily shadowmelded behind her and put Virden around her throat.

'To the victor go the spoils! You owe me a blowjob for me saving your life' Ben smirked.

The crowd evolved into voluptuous cheering and whistling.

'Well, that was cleverly planned', Virden glowed with approval. 'You've largely increases your reputation'

'Has anyone seen Draven?'

'That punk is training in the training camp. What would you want from him?' Darius asked.

'His defeat', Ben simply said.

He departed, leaving them all to discuss whole-heartedly the recent events.

He took another walk round the park and headed to the training camp.

He quickly singled out Draven and hailed him.

'Hey Draven'

'Well, hello there. Hahaha. Draven hasn't seen you before but you already know his name. That's because Draven is the best.'

'Well, I'm sorry Draven but i need to get in the league and i have to beat you to do so'

'No, Draven is sorry, because he will dash your hopes with an axe. Haha'

'Fine Draven. Let's quit the talk and get to action.'

'Draven likes your style. Follow him to summoner's rift.'


	3. I've got axes and wounds

Hey guys. This is Chapter 3

It contains a lemon!

* * *

Draven was not in a rush and took Ben round the institute. In particular, he showed him the rooms where each champion slept in a huge building. Ben took this as a cue to deposit his belongings where he could return for them later.

Eventually, Draven led Ben to the summoning platform.

'Here we are. The summoning platform. It isn't necessary to know much about this place. It's just the place where every participant of a match goes to before fighting on the rift. Normally, if you are a champion, you can get called for from any place and at any prescribed time.

Draven nodded to a launching pad. 'Just get on this one and wait. I'll take the other one. Head straight to the middle lane and let's see what you're made of.' Draven laughed.

Ben stood on the summoer platform, Draven stood on the other one and time seemed to cease.

A bright flash of blue light encircled Ben and he was transported.

'Hmm.. this seems to be different from the league. The dimensions aren't the same. This is a phony world.' Ben could sense Virden filling with rage and he felt it too. This wasn't a real place, it was an illusion.

'Virden, pull yourself together and share with me your knowledge on this place.'

'Hmmm..yes Ben, so... Have you used your sensing technique yet?'

'Yes, I sense three towers on each lane, there are three lanes, and after the towers there is a spawning place and then 2 more towers guard their base. It is the same on my side.'

'Yes, the minions spawn at 1:30 which if you had a summoner could tell you exactly when. Unfortunately, you have to make do with me for today. The ultimate objective is destroying their towers and finally their base. But, there are also other things you must consider, such as the jungle camps located in the deep darkness in between the lanes. These provide bonus exp and gold, which you also can earn from the minions. The most notable camps you should always keep note of are the lizard camp, the ancient golem, dragon and baron.'

'Minions have Spawned'

'Ok, fine, just win and I'll explain to you later in detail ok? Just stay behind your minions around towers'

'Will do'

Ben saw his minions approaching and got ready to face Draven. He could see him at the other tower swinging his axes. He quickly realized that he had to kill him early and stop his ranged dominance.

But he also realized the number of minions still at Draven's side and saw that they would try to stop him. Of course, they wouldn't get close to killing him, but Ben wasn't training for these low-time losers. He was training for what he knew would be a tough battle.

Sure enough, he kept his calm and waited for the minions to thin out, then he melted into the shadows. Carefully poising his blade, he struck Draven trough the collarbone which gave him a quick kill.

'First Blood'

'Hmmph, why did I come here again?'

'We already talked about this, Ben'

Ben proceeded to kill Draven 11 more times and getting to know his environment, whence he finally finished the enemy base.

Ben found himself teleported back onto the summoning platform.

'That was a good fight' Draven told him, slightly pissed. 'But I was going easy on you'

'Sure, thanks. Hahaha!' Ben laughed at Drave's absurdity. Going easy on me, he's quite the joker, i'll give him that thought Ben to himself.

'See you around, maybe we can have a rematch and you can get amazed by the true Draven'.

Ok, fine, I should go talk to Leblanc so I tell her I beat him easy.

Ben returned to Leblanc's office and knocked.

'You may come in'

'Hey'

'Oh, its you. I watched you beat the crap out of Draven'. Leblanc smiled.

'Did you now? Well, I join the league then right?'

Leblanc gave a small smile, 'Well, not exactly'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, every champion that joins gives me something precious to him'.

Ben instinctively brought up false images in his mind just in case Leblanc was trying to break open his mind. She would never get his sword.

'But for you, I would be just fine with your long cock inside my pussy' Leblanc stretched out the words.

Ben felt his cheeks burn. Can she see through my clothing? He suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

'Come on Ben', Virden said, 'It's what you came here for'

Leblanc moved closer to Ben and put her arms around his chest, feeling his muscles. She them gazed up at him, desire plain in her eyes. She kissed him briefly on his lips, then let her tongue intertwine with his. They stood like that for one minute, then Leblanc pulled away, and Ben saw a smile form on her lips. He was also induced with her lust it seemed, as he grabbed her again and kissed her fervently. For a minute, there was nothing else but him and her, her lips on his, her boobs on his chest. Ben pulled away from her grasp and put a hand on her chest. Leblanc understood what he wanted and played along as he took off her garment and the only thing keeping her boobs from not being exposed was the fabric of the hot bra she was wearing.

'Did you put this on for me?' he teased

'No...of course not' moaned Leblanc as he squeezed her breasts free from the bra.

'You did, didn't you? You naughty slut' he continued as he started licking her nipples.

'You were thinking of fucking me all along. Heh, i bet that was the strange smell i smelt earlier, your love juice'

'Don't be mean...Aaaah Yes suck on my tits'

'See? I'm not mean.' Ben continued pinching her perky nipples and Leblanc moaned in his mouth.

'Hahaha. You'd anything for my cock...fucking nympho'.

'You know, speaking of cock, my cock is pretty lonely. Would you mind using your mouth to keep him company. I have massaged your breasts for a long time after all, its only fair'

Leblanc sat on her knees and started rubbing Ben's hard dick. She could feel it very huge and got wetter thinking about how large it could really be.

She then took off his trousers and took down his boxers revealing his 9-inch dick.

Holy fuck! she thought. How the fuck is his dick so huge? He's only around 20...impossible

She jerked him off some more and started licking the head. Holy shit! What did I get myself into? He'll tear my pussy with this monster.

Truth be told, Leblanc wanted to be dominated and fucked hard, and the huge cock in front of her made her very wet with anticipation.

Leblanc felt the big dick fill her mouth more and more, and she was losing all sense of time. All she knew was that she wanted to deepthroat Ben.

She started taking it inch by inch in her mouth and gagged when she reached the 6-inch mark. She pulled off and tried again, only to achieve the same result.

Ben was getting fed up with Leblanc, he wanted her to deepthroat him, so he grabbed her head and forced his dick down her throat. Leblanc's eyes popped out, as she choked on the full 9 inches. Ben let out a groan and started leading her mouth slowly up and down his shaft. He let her go and she gasped for breath.

'Holy fuck, you're big! And you're rough, you bastard'

'Stop whining. You wanted to do this after all'

Leblanc smiled at him. 'I'm just playing with your leg, is all. But fuck, how old did you say you were again?'

You can play with my cock instead, said Ben, slightly humorously.

Oh, don't worry, I'll make you cum all over me, said Leblanc sultrily, as she hugged his cock with her breasts. She moved her breasts up and down his cock, which made Ben groan loudly. Leblanc sucked on his cock while moving her breasts.

Ben leaned on the office desk and let her please him, using his hands to guide her mouth down his shaft

He loved the slurping sounds she was making as she sucked his cock. I might get used to this, he thought.

He felt his peak approaching, as the pleasure intensified.

Apparently, Leblanc sensed it as well, as she stopped sucking for a while and played with it 'Come in my mouth' she said seductively.

She continued sucking it. Ben came in her mouth and felt her swallow his cum. He groaned and sat in the chair, mightily pleased.

What? That's it? Tired already? Leblanc teased as she touched herself.

Ben's eyes glowed blue as the gist of the sex-game finally caught up with him.


	4. First Blood

Hmm... its been a while since i last posted, but here is chapter 4. I don't want to make this story on only lemons,. I need to give it an actual storyline.

Anyone who wants to start playing lol, write this in your referral. It helps a lot and we can play together as well

server: EUW summoner name: beno11180

* * *

Ben turned to see Riven with a map in her arms.

'Oh hey, come teach me the most importat stuff Riven'.

'Sure' Riven sat down on his still not made bed.

Yikes, I have some sorting out to do here, Ben thought to himself.

'Ok, so this is where both teams spawn.' Riven pointed to the bottom left and top right ends of the map.

'Blue team is at bottom left and Purple team is at top right.

Top is usully a fighter, so you would probably go top.

Jungle is a tank or fighter. The minions spawn at 1:55. The towers of your colour are with you and you cannot attack in the other's tower or it will attack

you. The same applies to minions. If you attack the enemy, the minions will attack you as well.'

Riven then stopped and smirked.'Well, I told you I'd help you but to no mentioned extent.' I want you to lose'. Hahaha!'

Ben glared at her. 'Get the fuck out my room'

Riven exited and the door close once more.

Ben decided to sit on his bed and thik about all the people or creatures he'd met today. But then he got up and begin his regular training routine.

The sun glared angrily over the institute as Bn groaned and rolled over. He sighed as he remembered that he had forgotten to close the window blinds the day

before. He soon remembered that he had to fight today. I hope i dont mess up. That bitch Riven told me nothing. He sighed in frustrasion.

He got up and after his routine and taking a shower, he decide to go hunt for somewhere to eat. A place this big must have a kitchen or something he thought.

Getting out of his room, he spotted tryndamere heading his way.

'Hey, im with you today. Dont feed.'

'Yeah, good morning Trynda.'

He decided to follow Trynda, who led him to the kichen, where champions were already gathered. He spotted Ashe, who gave him a warm smile in greeting, Riven

who smiled at him icily and the fox-slut. He went to take his breakfast, and sat down on an empty table. To his surprise, Tryndamere joined him, and shortly afterwards, Ashe.

'How do you feel' she asked him.

'Hmmm... I know nothing about this place-summoner's rift'

'You have to discover on your own', Tryndamere told him. That's why Riven didn't tell you about it. Don't worry, just farm your minions and kill your enemy.'

Tryndamere assured him.

'Yeah, i'll try that', Ben told him.

Before long, he was marching to the grand summoning platform with Tryndamere. He chose their respective platform, and found eight other champions waiting

there. He quickly learned that there were caitlyn, the one with the top hat as adc, trynda jungle, brand mid, blizcrank support. He was fighting Mundo in

top, Elise was their enemy jungle twitch their adc, sion mid and janna support. Although the champions were very friendly towards him, they didn't tell him

anything about the rift. Before long a man came and told to them get ready. A flash of light and Ben found himself in the rift again, with his fellow

teammates.

'Hahaha!' laughed brand. 'Sion mid. What a troll. Easy game'

'Ben, now pull my red well', Trynda told him. 'Just come with me.'

Suddenly a voice reached out in his head.

'Hello? You're the new champion right? You looked cool so i picked you. My name is Fertetter and i have summoned you in this silver game'.

'Hey. So you look out for me and keep me from danger?'

'Yes. I also have spells flash and ignite for use on the enemy. You should try to avoid mundo's cleaver and get a good farm.'

'Ok.'

'Also, get a doran's shield and a health pot from the shop.'

Ben walked up to the merchant ad got a shield and a health pot. The he followed Tryndamere o the dense jungle.

'Right, we stillhave about 40 seconds to get ready. Just watch out for enemies and we should be fine' said Trynda. 'I'll try and gank you often, Ben'

'Minions have spawned'

'25 seconds'

Soon, a huge lizard appeared. Ben, trynda and brand began attacking the huge beast.

'Go to your lanes' Trynda shouted.

Ben went out of the jungle and to his lane, where mundo already had 4 minions. Sure enough, Mundo threw him a cleaver which he dodged. He struck his first

creep, and looked to score some hits on mundo. The opposing minions began attacking him and inflicted quite some damage.

'Just farm your minions for now, dont engage until level 3 or 4. And then look for his weak points and press your advantage.

'First Blood'

'It seems Sion killed Brand' Ferfetter told him. 'Go and help trynda, hes in trouble'.

Sure enough, sion and elise were chasing trynda who had dangerously low health.

Ben ran up to a bush and trynda came near him. Suddeny, Ben found himself in a web and unable to move. Sion and Elise began attacking him. Ben dodged to one

side and began attacking sion, who had the least health. 3 deft hits and suddenly a bright flame ignited sion. At the same time, sion disappeared from view.

Turning on elise, he began attackig her. Her attacks were strong and he felt that he was burning. It seemed that she wa going to kill him when

'You have slain an enemy'

His health grew by a bit, but it was all he needed.

'Double kill'

A red circle appeared around him and he was left with about 80 hp.

He decide to leave the unsafe place. As he was leaving, he saw mundo approaching.


	5. Beware nurses

Guys, pls don't hesitate to review the chapters and tell me what you like and what you don't.

Chapter 5 here. Later.

This lemon came earlier than expected, but I can make it work.

Warning: This chapter contains a lemon. Not recommended for small kids under the age of ~13

Ben found himself back in the base.

'You should build a bit more defensive. Buy a vampiric scepter, a cloth armor and a ruby crystal for now.', Ferfetter told him.

Ben had just enough gold and bought them. While returning to his lane, he noticed that his lane was quite pushed to his tower.

Also, the enemy team had taken a double kill at bot, and brand was clinging to his turret for dear life. That was not good.

Taking a few minions down, he began to look to dispatch Mundo, who had approached his lane some time after. He had just reached

level 6 and Mundo was level 5. Taking him down now was the opportune moment. As he made his move on Mundo, he cursed siently as

he heard the bush move. He should have known, Elisee hadn't been anywhere for two minutes. He began attacking Mundo with decisive

hits which reduced his health drastically. Knowing elise was going to snare him, he shifted right in front mundo and landed a

devestating blow which finished him off. Turning on elise, he easily secured a double kill.

Without warning, Sion came out of the bush and stunned him. His apid attacks on Ben were damaging, and when Ben startted attackig him,

he produced a shield. But soon enough, his health was dropping. Ben felt the famliar sensation of getting burnt. He dispatched Sion with a last blow.

'Triple Kill'

The pain continued for a good three seconds, bringing him down to 50hp. Then he recalled.

The game went on for a good twenty-five minutes. Ben's final score was 19/3 and he felt he had done quite well.

He had gotten top tower at the twelfth minute, had intercepted their dragon kill and got a double kill at the seventeenth minute, and a triple kill

at their top tower at the twenty-fourth minute at which they had surrendered.

He found himself again at the familiar summoning platorm. Trydamere gave him a high-five and congratulated him on his victory. The others

followed suit and were friendly towards him. When he decided it was time to leave, he headed out of the building.

Outside, he decided to explore the institute more. Suddenly, a guy bumped into him.

'Hey, you're the champion I summoned today, just wanted to tell you that was a good match.' Ferfetter told him

'Oh yeah, thanks bro. You're not half bad yourself'.

'Just wanted to tell you, i'll be picking you a lot from now on. I hope we can carry games.'

'Yeah' Ben told him. Games? Is this all a game? Ben pondered as the summoner rushed off.

He decided he had to leave those thoughts for another day and decided to meet the inhabitants of the institute.

An open courtyard where champions would be gathered Ben found. He met a pirate who called himself Gangplank, The lion creature he had met earlier

who called himself Rengar, and the three weird creatures from last game. Twitch, Sion and Mundo.

As he felt a breeze caress his neck, he felt that something was wrong. Sure enough, Twitch had disappeared. Sensing an ominous notion from his

left, he ducked to his right as a vial of green liquid exploded upon his head. He saw Sion and Mundo move in and attack him. He struggled to beat them,

but he was soon gravely wounded. He had hurt Twutch, but Mundo and Sion were still attacking him. He decided to make a run for it.

He felt mundo's cleaver whizz next to his ear, but he kept on running. Suddenly, two things happened simultaneously. A monstrous creature

appeared from nowhere and scorched him in chemicals. Secondly, a robot cop let loose his arm and pulled the three who were chasing him into his arms.

Then Ben drifted into unconsciousness

When he woke, he found himself in a hospital room. A nurse appeared beside him.

'Oh, I see you've woken up'. she said.

'Yeah, what happened after i fell unconscious?' Ben asked her.

'Well, Blitzcrank arrested the group who were attacking you, and called for us to help you.'

'Ahhh... well thanks for your help'. AS he tried to get up, he noticed that not only his pain was preventing him from getting up, but also that he

was trapped.

'Not so fast now, I still need to test something on you' the nurse said with a dangerous glint in her eye.

A syringe was quicly produced and she injected him with it. Soon after, the nurse began to caress Ben.

Suddenly anticipating the nurse's intentions, Ben broke out in a cold sweat. He tried to move, but couldn't, thanks to Akali's injection.

She was tracing Ben's abs through his patient clothes. She smiled sexily at him, and began to tug off his shirt. Then she pushed her big melons

onto his head. Ben was helpless as he saw her huge tits through her clothing. The smell was glorious and he was tempted to bite on them.

He was quite aroused, although he didn't actually want it.

Then Akali moaned sexily and Ben couldn't help it. He bit on her titties to which Akali responded with another

moan and looked surpised at him. Ben relished the smell of her titties, and sucked on her right boob while caressing her left with his other hand.

He was overcome by lust, as she moaned and twitched to his moves. Oh God, Ben thought to himself. His boner was prodding out at Akali's ass.

Akali smiled at him and told him, 'It seems you like my boobs'. Let's see how you like it like this. She tugged on his outfit, which quicky came away

and Ben was left in his boxers. She kissed him again and let their lips entwine together. She moaned softly as he tugged on her boobs, but then quickly

pulled away and uncovered his painful 8-inch boner. 'Oooh! So big', she cried in feigned terror. She started to jerk him off with her smooth hands.

Ben closed his eyes and let himself relax. Fuck, this is amazing, he thought. Akali began to lick the tip of his hard cock and Ben twitched involuntarily.

He groaned, and Akali noticing his closed eyes laughed softly. 'Don't close your eyes or you'll miss the view', she said as she took off the garment lightly

endowing her breasts. She pushed the huge melons into Ben's face again. As she rubbed his cock with her other hand, she kissed Ben passionately.

Then she decided to change position and show her backside to Ben while sucking him off. Oh God, ben groaned to himself, as he lifted the hem of her

garment. He was surprised when he felt it already wet and smelled Akali's pants. He approved and put a finger on her damp panties. Akali abruptly gave

a low moan 'Yeh, j-just like that. Aaaah!

Ben felt akali's mouth engulf his cock once more and groaned in surprise as she deepthroated him. She held his cock for around five sconds and then

raised her head up. 'Do you like it', she purred.

'Oh fuck...' Ben was in heaven, having hid cock sucked and smeling this ridiculoas beauty's folds was exhilirating.

AKali took that as a yes and continued jerking him off with her mouth. Ben groaned in surprise as he felt his orgasm coming. Akali tensed with anticipation

as Ben's cock bulged in her mouth

'Ah fuck...' Ben came in her mouth. Akali happiy swallowed down his cum and turned to kiss him again.

Hmm, by the way I haven't told you my name yet. It's Akali. she purred.

Well this a good way to intoduce someone, Ben though sarcastically. He remembered the way she had blown him and though Maybe it's not that bad an

introduction.

'My name is Ben' He told her.


	6. Another fight

Yeah, Chapter 6 here. The story is getting along quite slowly for my liking. :/

Guess, when i thought about it, it didn't feel this long.

Anyway enjoy. Yes, another lemon.

Warning: This chapter contains a lemon. Not recommended for kids under the age of ~13

Review- by Publius- T**here needs to be a concerted effort to follow grammatical rules.**

** Also, don't make lemons so sudden, the lemon itself was good, but you may want to build up to it.**

Do you mean the direct speech or? Fragments? I don't know what those are. Anyway, yes the lemon did come suddenly, it wasn't exactly my initial plan.

What i first had in mind was to have her(Akali) jerk him off with the injection that made him immobile, and then Shen comes in and saves him from her

evil clutches... :O

Thanks for taking the time to review ;)

* * *

Akali moaned as she wrestled with his tongue again. She opened her eyes, raised herself from him and slapped him across the face.

Dafuq?!, Ben thought to himself.

'Damn it', Akali said angrily. 'Look at what you've done to me.'

She showed her posterior to Ben, who could see that it was dripping wet.

'Are you going to leave me like this now?' Her former angry demaneour replaced now by a husky, lustful voice.

She leaned in to kiss him again. 'It's your turn to pleasure me now', she said softly.

Ben was filled by a sudden lust. 'What do you want?' he asked her.

Are you fucking stupid- AKali's voice was cut out as Ben slapped her on the ass.

Akali blushed with the pleasure, and Ben grabbed her tongue again with his. 'What do you want?' he asked her again.

'I want you to fuck me' Akali's green eyes blazed with passion which proved infectious as Ben was filled by it as well.

Ben smiled as he thought, To hell with that, im gonna make you beg for my cock, you bitch. He smiled.

He took off Akali's remaining clothes and began to finger her wet folds, his every move being met with an approving moan from her.

He could feel the love juice emanating from her pussy like a broken dam. He loved the way she moved to his every move. When she got used to having

her pussy fingered, Ben stuck a finger in her ass. She howled in surprise. 'Wtf do you think you're doing?'

'You', Ben replied. He continued fingering her ass and licking her pussy. Akali moaned and Ben knew she was nearing her climax.

He then felt a sudden constraint around his tongue and soon encountered bliss. Akali's juices went right down his throat and they tasted good.

He happily lapped them all up, and then turned AKali around and kissed her. Akali clung to him as she said 'Gii-ve'.

She kissed his neck. Ben asked her 'Give you what?'

'Your cock' Akali said out of breath. Her husky voice turned him on and he needed every effort to supress himself. He wanted to hear her beg him.

Akali soon gve him satisfaction as she moaned loudlly and screamed 'Give it to me!'

Ben complied and spread her lips open wide,as he lunged his cock in her welcoming folds. Akali's wetness made his progress inside even easier, and he

was soon fucking her earnestly. With each moan Akali gave, he plunged deeper and deeper more quickly. Soon enough, the fucking became a messy

business, as they began to sweat, and his cock made noisy squelching sounds. At some point, he started to smack her on the ass, and soon turned it a

rosy pink. AKali screamed and came al over his cock. Ben groaned as he too came

in Akali's pussy. Ben groaned as he pushed Akali off him. She whimpered as she fell off the bed. He flushed angrily. He quickly found his clothes,

dressed and went out of the room, not even bothering to look at the cum-filled Akali on the floor. When he was well away, he realized that Akali

was probably too weak to dress herself up. But then he realized also that he didn't care. Let her be humiliated. The bitch fucking used me for her own

personal gain.

He bumped into a masked surgeon.

'Why hello there. You're the one that got attacked, right?'

'Yea...'

'Benjamin...ok, so how do you feel?'

'Fucking bad' And it's because of that fucking nurse.'

Ben pushed past him, not bothering to explain. But Shen knew everything, because he was the Eye of Twilight. (Dramatic pause here)

As soon as he left the hospita, Ben felt decidedly better. He was thinking of going to his apartment so he could train for the reason he had

really come here. Suddenly, a blue circle appeared around him and he was bathed in light. He found himself on a familir summoning platform.

'Very, well, let's get this over with', he said to his teammates. He noticed Leblanc, Riven, Draven and a green dude with a shiny lantern.

His eyes widened as he heard the lamenting cries of the dead. A shiver ran down his spine, as he yed the guy icily. He was soon whisked off to

the rift, with the others. He mentally made a note to gank top and mid, as he saw sion and ahri, who he still held a grudge against. As he proceeded

to buy a machete and health pots, he felt Riven's unfriendly eyes on his back. The familiar voice of Fetterdu took him out of the frustration that

he felt towards Riven's hostility.

'Hey, ben'

'Hey...'

'You have lee sin against you, he likes to invade the jungle, be careful okay?'

'Sure' As if they can fucking beat me, Ben thought. They're so unskilled.

He walked over to the giant lizard's spawning place and waited.


	7. Changes

Guys, i'm going to port the story and enlarge it. It will have a better storyline and i will change the chapter content. I will rewrite part of chapter 1 as well.

Expect an even bigger story which portrays my first thoughts about this story. It will have more, lemons, but not just. I'm adding more detail to the storyline and adjusting bits.

Stay safe!


End file.
